This invention relates, in general, to dispensers of the type wherein the dispenser is a more or less permanent fixture attachable to a supporting surface and receives disposable cartridges. The invention relates in particular to dispensers of this general nature in which the material to be dispensed is a high viscosity material, such as soap.